haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (anime)
The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (長門有希ちゃんの消失 Nagato Yuki-chan no Shōshitsu) is an anime adaptation of Puyo's Haruhi Suzumiya spin-off manga: The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan. The project was approved and announced in December, 2013.2013-12-17. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Anime Listed. Anime News Network. Accessed 2013-12-18.Scott Green. 2013-12-17. "The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan" Anime Revealed. Crunchyroll. Accessed 2013-12-18. In September, 2014 Kadokawa's Young Ace magazine announced that the anime will premiere in 2015.https://twitter.com/IEEE80211/status/505304900100558850/photo/1 In December, 2014, the official website unveiled the main staff and main cast for the series.2014-12-17. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Anime's Cast, Staff Unveiled. Anime News Network. Accessed 2014-12-19. Unlike the adaptation of the original Haruhi Suzumiya's main series (produced by Kyoto Animation), this series was produced by the Satelight animation studio.2015-02-14. Advance Screening Event for "The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan" TV Anime Scheduled for March 22. Crunchyroll News Accessed 2017-08-30. It premiered on April 3, 2015.2015-02-23. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-Chan Official Site. Accessed 2015-02-23. It aired for sixteen episodes, covering the first five volumes of the manga.Anime News Network. 2015-07-19. Puyo Has Not Announced Plans to End The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Manga (Update). Anime News Network. Accessed 2015-08-01. An original video animation will be bundled with the manga's ninth volume on October 26, 2015.March 19, 2015. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Gets Original Video Anime, Episode Count. Anime News Network. Accessed 2015-05-18.March 27, 2015. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Original Video Anime Bundled With Manga. Anime News Network. Accessed 2015-05-18. FUNimation acquired the rights to the series shortly after its premiere, streaming the series subtitled on its online service. On May 29, 2015, an English dub was released, with the cast revealed the day before. All cast members from the Bang! Zoom! dub (IE Michelle Ruff, Crispin Freeman, and Wendee Lee) reprised their roles. The dub is directed by Christopher R. Sabat, and Bonny Clinkenbeard serves as head writer. This project is unrelated to any new season of the Haruhi Suzumiya's main series. Main Characters *Yuki Nagato *Ryoko Asakura *Kyon *Haruhi Suzumiya *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi *Tsuruya Setting The series is an alternate story of the main series, taking place in the world of the "Disappearance" arc from the original novels. Focusing on the high school life of the human version of Yuki Nagato. Unlike the main series, Asakura and Kyon start in the same class with Yuki in North High School. Mikuru (Asahina) and Tsuruya are at the same school, but in a different class. Haruhi and Koizumi attend a different prep school, but cross paths with the others after an initial interaction between Haruhi and Yuki. ;Videos File:フレ降レミライ - 北高文芸部女子会 File:ありがとう、だいすき - 長門有希 (cv 茅原実里) MAD File:TVアニメ「長門有希ちゃんの消失」 PV Nagato Yuki-chan no Shoushitsu File:Nagato Yuki-chan no Shoushitsu CM File:The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Official Clip - Noble Sacrifice Episodes Licensing *FunimationMichelle. 2015-03-28. FUNimation Acquires Rights for The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan. Funimation. Accessed 2015-04-03. References External links ;Guides * Reddit.com - The Buyer's Guide of Haruhi Suzumiya (June, 2018) by JMSF32 Jun 01 2018 18:46:21 GMT-0700 Category:Anime Category:Other franchises